Brown Eyes
by faekat09918
Summary: Puck is afraid of his feelings for Kurt, and ends up trying to deny them. This leaves a hurt and confused Kurt who tries to relate to it in the best way he knows how. Slash, Pummel, features "Brown Eyes" by Lady Gaga.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to it, or the song Brown Eyes. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan, and FOX, and Brown Eyes belongs to Lady Gaga.**

* * *

><p>Inspired by "Brown Eyes" by Lady Gaga<p>

_"In your brown eyes I walked away_

_In your brown eyes I couldn't stay_

_In your brown eyes you'll watch her go_

_Then turn the record on and wonder what went wrong_

_What went wrong"._

Shattering, mind-numbing and confusing. Those were the only three thoughts running through Kurt Hummel's mind as he watched Noah Puckerman press Santana against the lockers, all but devouring her mouth without any thought to the other students rolling their eyes at them as they passed.

"Hell yeah, Puck!" some guy cheered his buddy on. Kurt was too out of it to even care to wonder who it was. But the shout was what he needed to snap him out of his shock and he immediately all but ran to Glee club.

Damn, Glee club. Noah was in that too, and right now all Kurt wanted to do was just ignore him and go figure out what the hell was happening. What he had with Noah wasn't real, just Noah letting off stress and Kurt finding an unexpected friend. Sure, their conversations went from being innocent to playful, and the kissing and everything that surprisingly came after didn't mean anything. Kurt knew they weren't in a relationship, there was no way in hell Noah Puckerman could like him like that.

So why did it hurt so fucking much?

And then it hit him. Somewhere along the way he had fallen in love. With the resident badass. Who everyone thought liked only women. Who had a reputation with said women. Kurt's head was starting to spin.

_"If everything was everything but everything was over_

_Everything could be everything if only we were older_

_I guess it's just a silly song about you_

_And how I lost you and your brown eyes"._

All too soon the choir room came into view and the annoying sound of Rachel Berry could be heard over a softly strumming guitar. Kurt did not want to go into that room because he had a very good feeling he knew who the guitar playing was coming from. But there was no turning back now, he just needed to get this day over with so he could go home and cry in peace. So he steeled himself and set his face into the most confident smirk he could muster as he sauntered into the choir room.

_"In your brown eyes I was feeling low_

_'Cause they're brown eyes and you never know_

_Got some brown eyes but I saw her face_

_I knew that it was wrong_

_So baby, turn that record on, play that song…"_

As usual, the Glee club was in complete chaos. Seriously, Kurt grimaced, Mr. Schuester needed to work on his classroom management skills. Rachel and Finn were at the piano, rattling the poor teacher's ear off with Rachel's latest grand idea for sectionals, and everyone else was clumped in small groups, loudly gossiping about this or that. Mercedes caught his eye and gave him a small wave, which he gladly returned, but he experienced a sudden mood drop as he noticed Noah and Santana sitting not too far behind her, and entirely too close together.

Sure enough, Noah had his guitar out and he was quietly strumming it while murmuring something under his breath. It was all too adorable. Suddenly, as if he could tell that Kurt was watching him, Noah looked up and locked his deep brown eyes with Kurt. The racing of his heat was all the confirmation that Kurt needed to know he had fallen head over heels, and he felt as if he was melting inside. But the magic soon disappeared as the person sitting next to Noah got his attention.

'Of course', Kurt thought sadly, 'he doesn't want me, it's only right that he wants her". But that little thought still didn't make it feel any more real than it had when he saw them kissing earlier. Santana looked up and smirked, admiring the work she had been doing on her nails. To Kurt, they looked more like talons, and he hoped she would someday find a way to stab herself with them. He knew it was an evil thought, but hey, he had to try and cheer himself up somehow.

That was when he got an idea. In true Glee fashion, he would let it out in song. And that was how Kurt found himself standing up in front of his fellow classmates singing "Brown Eyes" by one of his wonderfully strong icons, Lady Gaga.

_"Where everything was everything but everything Is over_

_Everything could be everything if only we were older_

_I guess it's just a silly song about you_

_And how I lost you and your brown eyes"._

He put all his built up feeling into the song, closing his eyes and remembering the brown eyes of the boy he wished he could sing this to. He hoped beyond hope Noah was listening and would understand him.

_"Everything was everything but baby, it's the last show_

_Everything could be everything but it's time to say goodbye, so_

_Grab your last fix and your last hit_

_Grab your old girl with her new tricks_

_Honey yeah, it's no surprise that I got lost in your brown eyes"._

That was it. The song was over, everyone applauded, and Kurt vowed to himself that it was time to move on.

"Okay everyone that was great! Let's call it a day," Mr. Schuester said, clapping his hands. One by one, everyone trickled out, but Kurt was moving slowly; the events of the day finally catching up to him and wearing him down. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even hear Noah tell Santana to go on without him. It wasn't until he looked up from getting his bag and nearly ran into the other boy that he noticed Noah was even there.

"I liked your song," Noah simply stated.

Kurt replied with a quiet thank you, and Noah continued. "I know why you sang it".

That really got Kurt's attention, and he looked up at Noah with wide eyes as he realized with that song he confessed that his feelings were much more than that of a friend, an if Noah actually understood it, he knew how Kurt felt.

Noah just laughed a little at Kurt's stunned expression. "I said I liked it," he said mush softer this time. He paused for a moment, then quickly added, "and I'm sorry".

Kurt looked at him, one eyebrow raised, totally confused.

"You know, the whole suddenly hooking up with Santana thing. I freaked. I'm supposed to be a badass, and a sex shark, and I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. But I didn't know what to do when I realized I did, so I went back to my old habits and made up with Santana. But then I saw your expression in the hall when you saw me with her, and again in the choir room earlier. And then you sang that song and I realized how much it hurt and I am so sorry…" Noah trailed off as he realized he was rambling. The stunned expression on Kurt's face made him realize what all he had just said, and if it was possible for a badass to blush he was sure he would have been bright red.

"You love me?" squeaked Kurt.

Noah could only look down at his feet and nod, suddenly feeling very shy. Kurt's hand under his chin, gently lifting it up, brought their faces level, and Noah could see a smile growing on the smaller boys face. Not wasting another minute on his own stupidity, he reached up and brought Kurt's face crashing to his in one mind-blowing kiss.

It was better than any kiss they had ever shared before, but soft and gentle at the same time; leaving both boys breaking free and gasping for air when breathing became an absolute necessity.

"For the record," Kurt said, now with a smile lighting up all of his face, "I haven't fully forgiven you, but I do love you too".

A grinning Noah caught Kurt's lips in another quick kiss before saying, "it's not going to be easy, for me or for anyone else I know. But these brown eyes aren't going anywhere anymore".

Kurt laughed at Noah's play on his song, and the two walked had in hand out of the choir room.


End file.
